


Five times Lassie's thoughts betrayed him and one time he did it himself

by castieldeansangel



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castieldeansangel/pseuds/castieldeansangel





	Five times Lassie's thoughts betrayed him and one time he did it himself

"But Lassieee" Spencer pouts in a way that would be extremely immature for anyone, but quite normal for him. 

"I said you're not coming and that's final. The Chief said this doesn't require your... talents" He refused to acknowledge his 'gift'. 

"Come on, Lassie. You know you need Buster and me! We're like the Robins to your Batman, except that Gus doesn't look very well in red." 

"Hey! I look awesome in red." Lassiter rolls his eyes at the imminent bickering that's about to start. 

"Yeah, whatever you say Gussy Dussy" 

"Don't call me that" 

"Come o-" Shawn stops when he notes that Carlton is leaving. "Hey, where are you going?" 

"To check out the house." He answers without turning to see Shawn. 

"Come on, Shawn. This isn't one of ours." Burton tells him, sounding tired. 

"But Gus-"

"If you don't come then you'll have to find someone to give you a ride." 

The exasperated sigh Spencer gives is the last thing Lassiter hears before leaving the station. 

 _At least like this he'll be safe._ This random thought made him stop on his tracks. He looked at his partner who was already getting in the car and ignored the thought, setting his mind on the task, definitely not thinking about Spencer's safety and what thinking about it could mean. Nope. 


End file.
